Passion
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Tina and Jimmy Jr. Finally make love after years of dating, and the result is everything they had been hoping for. Rated M for graphic sex scenes. Includes material not suitable for children under sixteen. One-Shot.
**Author's Note: This story contains graphic sex scenes and content not suitable for audiences under age 16. Reader discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

Tina Belcher rushed through the halls of Huxley High School. Getting her books back into her locker, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and hurried out to the front of the school. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Jimmy Jr. to appear. Today wasn't just any ordinary day in her life. Today, she and Jimmy Jr. were finally going to make love.

From their first kiss at age thirteen they had slowly come together as a couple. Of course at first he hadn't really noticed her. At thirteen, he wasn't interested in girls. He much preferred to hang out with Zeke and do things with his friends. But still, Tina had managed to stay in his peripheral vision, making herself seen even when he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until he turned fourteen that he really started seeing her as a woman. He had asked her on a date and she had gladly accepted. That was the start of their three year relationship. It had been a whirlwind romance that had swept Tina off her feet. It was everything she had spent her youth dreaming of.

Now she was seventeen years old, as was he. The topic of love making had popped up in a most unexpected situation. She had showed Jimmy Jr. some of her old erotic friend fiction one day and he'd asked to take it home with him to read. Of course she had agreed, happy that he was interested in her writings. Hours after he'd left, she'd gotten a text from him, telling her that he'd thought about making love too. Seeing it in words had made her heart skip a beat. That was two years ago. Once the subject had been broached they had talked about it from time to time, spouting ideas and fantasies to one another. Now, their plans were about to come to fruition.

Tina stood on the concrete steps, feeling the spring sun warming her back as she waited for him. Students exited the building in pods, cliques passing one another as they raced out of the school. All of them parted like the Red Sea around Tina. Some of them made snide remarks about her, but she didn't care. This was her day, and no one was going to take it away from her. Watching familiar faces pass her by, she scanned the crowds for the one she loved. Her eyes were hawklike and sharp, not missing a thing. When Jimmy Jr. Descended the steps, talking to Zeke, she saw him. When his gaze met hers, there was a moment of connection between them. In the loud crowd, it was nearly impossible to hear anything. Tina saw Jimmy Jr. clap Zeke on the back and mention something to him before Zeke nodded and broke off into the crowd alone. Finally, Jimmy Jr. made his way through the mass of students over to her. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her. In that moment, she was home.

Finally, the sea of people began to reduce until there were only a trickle of students leaving the building. When they could hear, Jimmy walked with her to her family's restaurant.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked softly. She nodded. She had been preparing for this night for years. "I'll pick you up at seven." He said.

"Perfect." She smiled.

They made chit chat about inconsequential things after that, avoiding talk of their plans for that evening in case someone who knew their families would hear. When they got back to Bob's Burgers Tina kissed her boyfriend goodbye and watched him cross over to Jimmy Pesto's Pizzeria. Then, waving goodbye, they went inside. Tina went upstairs and threw her backpack on her bed. Then, suspicious of her siblings trying to read her diary to find out her plans for the night, she hid it somewhere they would never look. Satisfied, she went downstairs to work her shift at the restaurant.

The day seemed to creep by at a snail's pace, but finally at five PM, she was free. She hung up her apron and dashed upstairs to her room. Slamming the door behind her, she reveled in the privacy of her own walls. Here she was safe. She took the dress she had carefully picked out the night before: a navy blue halter dress with a diamond rectangle at the empire waistline. It made her look slimmer and more glamorous. When she was dressed she gathered her makeup and headed into the bathroom to apply it. She remembered Tammy's hostile makeover from a few years ago and grimaced. She had looked like a clown back then. But now she would look beautiful. Some makeup lessons from her mother a few years ago had taught her all she needed to know. Now she gave herself smoky eyes, rosy cheeks, and her lips just a hint of color with her favorite lipgloss. Finally, she traded her glasses in for contacts. She wanted him to look into her eyes and not her glasses. When she was satisfied with how she looked she went back to her bedroom to pick out her jewelry. She decided on a simple solitaire diamond necklace and matching earrings. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and put her cellphone, wallet, and lipgloss inside. Then, she put on her shoes: silver heels with ankle straps. She looked in the mirror, staring at her outfit. She hoped it was a look that said sophisticated and sexy.

She glanced at the clock. It was six forty five. She was just fifteen minutes away from the date that would change her life forever. She went downstairs to see her mom sitting on the couch, watching TV. Linda took one look at her daughter and gasped.

"Tina! Oh honey you look so gorgeous!" She gushed. "Just wait until your father sees you! Bobby, come in here!" She called.

Bob came in from the kitchen. "Lin, what's going-" He stopped when he saw his daughter. "Tina, wow. You look beautiful."

Tina smiled. "Thanks Dad."

"You two be careful out there, okay honey? I don't want to see you on the news because you were murdered."

"We'll be careful, Mom." She promised.

The doorbell rang, and Tina's heart flew into overdrive. She anxiously wrung her hands as she scrambled to the door. When she swung it open she had to remind herself to breathe.

There stood Jimmy Jr. looking casually cool in a white dress shirt, black sport coat, and black pants with matching dress shoes. He looked so attractive that she almost caught herself drooling. She had to remind herself to stay focused. The way he smiled at her made her nearly lose that focus all over again.

"Tina, you look amazing." He said. The compliment lit her up from the inside.

"You're looking handsome yourself." She said.

"Alright, have fun you two. Call us when you're coming home."

"We will. Bye mom!" Said Tina as she headed out the door. She went down the steps to Jimmy Jr.'s car. It was a red Toyota Corolla that his father had given him on his sixteenth birthday. He opened the door for her and then climbed into the driver's seat. He took them to a new bistro that had recently opened by the wharf. They enjoyed a candlelit seafood dinner by the beach. When dinner was over they shared a molten chocolate cake a la mode for dessert. When that was done they decided to take an impromptu walk by the beach. Tina decided to take her heels off and enjoy the sand between her toes. They looked up at the starry night sky, feeling small in the eyes of the universe as they held hands. They were so in love with one another that they could have dropped in the sand and made love right there on the beach, but they held back. Jimmy had been very elusive with where they were going to be making love, allowing Tina's imagination to run wild with fantasies. When they got back in the car, Tina's heart was pounding with anticipation.

The drive took about half an hour. By that time they were in an unfamiliar part of town. Tina was extremely curious, but kept quiet. She knew he wouldn't tell her no matter how much she begged. When they finally stopped, they were in front of a hotel. Jimmy handed the keys to a valet, and then went to Tina's side of the car to open her door. He took her hand as they walked up the red carpeted stairs to the shining double doors of the hotel.

"Welcome to the Hôtel Par L'eau." Said a doorman, bowing to them and holding open the door for them.

They went up to the check in desk where a woman clad in a blue suit smiled at them. Welcome to the Hôtel Par L'eau. How may I help you today?"

She and Jimmy Jr. Went through the process of checking in. When she asked for his ID, he handed her a carefully crafted fake ID. Louise had made it for him for free after he and Tina had gotten together. Now, he was incredibly grateful he had it. The woman gave him a key to the room, and they were off to the elevator.

As the door closed and Jimmy Jr. pushed the button for the eighth floor, Tina felt nerves beginning to seep in. What if she wasn't as ready for this as she thought? What if he saw her and laughed? No matter how many times she had dreamed of this moment and willed it to happen, she knew there was no way she could really prepare for something as monumental as this. The doors opened, and she nervously stepped out of the elevator. Her palms were sweaty and her knees were weak, but she refused to give in to her fears. She could do this. She knew she could.

Finally, they reached room 216- their home for the night. She listened as the door clicked open. Squeezing her hand slightly, he swung the door open. Just inside the doorway was a bathroom with a bathtub that doubled as a shower, a toilet, sink, towel racks, a blowdryer, and decorative soaps, all in a shade of pearlized pink. The room itself was rather plain and simple: striped wallpaper with dark curtains that were parted to show the moonlight reflecting on the wharf. The bed was king sized, covered with a white down blanket. A tan nightstand with a bedside lamp adorned each side of the bed. The nightstand on the left held a digital clock that read nine fifteen in flashing red letters. Across from that was a flat screen TV with two empty cabinets beneath it. Next to that was a desk with a lamp and chair with hotel stationery and a pen resting atop it. There was a full length mirror next to that, and finally a closet with a few hangers and bags inside. It was a typical room, devoid of personality.

Tina didn't realize she was shaking until the door shut behind her. She made her way over to the bed and set her purse on the nightstand before sitting on the bed. Her legs weren't trustworthy in their current state. Jimmy Jr. Noticed her sudden change in mood and went over to her.

"You okay?"

It took all her strength to nod. "I'm fine. Just nervous."

"So am I."

She looked up at him and saw the vulnerability she felt reflected in his eyes. He took her hands in his own and stopped her trembling. He sat down beside her and moved to wrap his arms around her. For a long moment she was enveloped in his warm embrace and melted in his arms. Her nerves began to dissipate immediately. In her fear she had forgotten how perfectly his arms wrapped around her, how his kiss made her feel like the only girl in the world, and how looking into his eyes made her sure that she was looking at her future.

Suddenly, all the confidence she'd lost came back in a rush. She was a woman who was ready to give herself completely to her man. She lifted her head up and kissed him with a fiery passion. When they pulled apart from one another, both pairs of eyes darkened with lust. Tina decided to take the first step toward their lovemaking and slowly undid the straps of her heels, letting them dangle from her fingers before she carelessly tossed them aside. Jimmy Jr. responded by tossing his sport jacket on the carpet, and then removed his shirt. Slowly- just slowly enough to make it erotic- Tina untied the top of her halter dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in only her underwear. She could have taken off her jewelry, but chose to leave it be. Jimmy Jr. unzipped his pants and kicked them away with one foot. Tina finally removed her underwear, leaving her completely nude. Jimmy Jr. slid out of his silk boxers, completing their little tête-à-tête. For a moment they stood still, staring at each other's nakedness. Jimmy put on a condom before he came back to her and made the bold move to step forward first and kiss her.

Somehow their nudity made the kiss more electric. Their gentle kisses gradually deepened and became more harsh and erotic. Soon their tongues were exploring the new territory that was each other's mouths. As their kisses grew more passionate, their bodies responded in kind. For Tina, it was a dream come true to have her breasts pressing against his pecs. Her hands roved over every inch of him, memorizing every contour of his body. Although it was fumbling and awkward at first, they both found their groove. His kisses moved from her lips and trailed down her neck to her breasts, his tongue occasionally caressing her nipples. The next thing they knew they were on the bed, and he was on top of her. When their lips parted and their eyes met, they were both connected to one another.

Finally, Jimmy slowly entered her, and suddenly conscious thought was lost for both of them. As he eased into her, she became awash with sensation. There was a slight pain as he slid inside her, but the other feelings were so overwhelming that her mind didn't register it. The sounds coming out of her were so foreign that she didn't realize they were her own. She was a little frightened at first, the strange feeling of needing to urinate appearing once he was inside of her. But she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to ruin something so beautiful. Although it was a struggle to keep himself inside of her, Jimmy refused to give up, trying over and over again when he couldn't quite position himself correctly. Even though it never lasted more than a minute or two, he kept on going.

Tina kissed him, pressing her lips to his neck. "You make me feel so beautiful." She whispered.

"You don't need to feel beautiful to know that you are." He replied.

"I love you." She said, her back arching up as he thrusted inside of her.

"I love you too." He said, looking into her eyes.

Suddenly, Tina felt something building up inside of her. Her body was climbing toward something she couldn't yet see. The feeling was laying beneath the other sensations taking hold of her body. It was like someone shoving something under a rug- slowly lifting up the foundations of her feelings and building upon it until it broke free like a peak of a mountain. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts and felt the pulsating friction growing between her quivering legs, winding her body up to the breaking point. He cried out with joy, but kept going, waiting for her to experience the same joy.

Then, with a suddenness, her wound up body burst with heat, pleasure, and a tingling feeling that she couldn't quite explain. She cried out his name as sensation swept her away, leaving her weak and breathless with need. She laid her head on his unstable chest, silk sheets pooled around them. Never had everything been so perfect in her world. This man was everything she had ever wanted, and now they had given themselves to each other completely. He had rocked her world, and she couldn't have asked for anything more. Leaning up to look at him, she saw him looking at her with the most beautiful expression she had ever seen. She kissed him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid like that for a long time, savoring the new feeling of connectedness that had somehow appeared between them. Tina felt like she was floating on a cloud, that was how happy she was. Occasionally they kissed or held hands, but they didn't say anything more. They didn't need to.

Finally, when they gathered their strength, they put their clothes back on and went down to the lobby to check out of the hotel.

Tina couldn't help feeling odd as she made her way through the halls of the hotel and down the elevator. Every time she saw another person it was a forcible reminder that she and Jimmy Jr. Weren't as alone as they had felt. The privacy of the bedroom walls had been so intoxicating that it had blinded her to the truth: there were other people out there in the world. It wasn't just the two of them as she had imagined. Just as she was starting to get anxious, he took hold of her hand and squeezed gently. It made her smile as they approached the front desk. They checked out of their suite, walked out of the hotel, and climbed back into Jimmy Jr.'s car.

The ride home was fairly quiet. They occasionally remembered to talk to one another, but they didn't say much. Each was reliving the events of the night in vivid detail. In the blink of an eye, they were pulling up in front of Bob's Burgers. Tina glanced at the clock: 11:30. Perfect- she had arrived before curfew. Jimmy Jr. went around and opened her door. She got out, feeling his arm brush against her own. She grinned idiotically and held his hand as they went to the front door. He pulled her in close and kissed her one last time with a passion that took her breath away.

"Goodnight Tina."

"Goodnight Jimmy Jr."

He smiled at her, squeezed her one last time, then went across the street and into his father's restaurant. Sighing happily, Tina opened the door and went upstairs, feeling like she was floating instead of walking.

Her mother knocked on the door. "Hey baby, how was your date?"

She smiled. "It was great, Mom."

"Alright! That's what I like to hear. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay? You have work in the morning."

"I won't."

"Goodnight honey."

"Night Mom."

As soon as her mother shut the door, she reached between her mattresses and grabbed her diary, writing every glorious detail of her evening with Jimmy Jr. inside. Then, storing it somewhere else in hopes that her siblings wouldn't find it, she got up and went to the bathroom. Taking off her makeup, she changed out of her dress and shoes, changing into her bluish t-shirt and gray sweatpants, she stared at her reflection, feeling as if she was looking at someone else. Someone more beautiful and more confident. Smiling, she took out her contacts and put on her glasses. Then, she brushed her teeth and made her way back to her bedroom.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, her phone vibrated, and she looked at it to see a text from Jimmy Jr.

 _Thanks for a great night. I love you.  
_  
Smiling, she texted back _I love you too._ and put her phone on her nightstand, happily falling asleep.

This was the best date of her life.


End file.
